Fatherhood
by Mayuna
Summary: Fourteen year old Kyosuke has been abandoned by his older sister.  What is he going to do about his nephew?


"What do you mean you're leaving?" The fourteen year old boy screamed out. The older girl, though not by much, grabbed the large duffel bag she had hastily packed and was now headed out the doors of the apartment building. "Mitsuki wait!"

She stops for a moment her hand hovering over the door knob only moments away from freedom. She whirls around her long hair spinning with her to rest against her shoulders.

"He's going to make me famous Kyosuke!" She shouted at her younger brother. "Don't you understand what that means? I'm going to be a star! This is what I want not, not that!" She gestured towards the back bedroom that was Kyosukes. In the past two months he had been given a very noisy roommate that he hadn't been all too thrilled to welcome and it had been evident neither had his sister.

"It doesn't matter what you want anymore Mitsuki. You have a bigger responsibility here now." He said his voice leveling itself out sounding older than what he really was. Older than he felt that was for sure. It did surprise him but he knew now was not the time to back down. He had to make his sister see that she couldn't just leave. She had to stay for not only him but for the sake of her son as well.

His tone had taken his sister aback slightly and she now stood with her back against the door but her hand still on the door knob. Kyosuke saw the thin veil that now lay out before him and understood he was treading on extremely thin ice. He would have to choose his words wisely. He opened his mouth again to say something else, anything else to reel his sister back in enough to have her sit and listen to reason when the sound of crying pierced the air in the apartment. Kyosuke knew that that was the deal breaker.

Mitsuki let out an irritated growl turning back to the door opening it.

"Mitstuki wait! I can't take care of a baby! I'm only fourteen!" Kyosuke shouted at her. Briefly she turned around to glare at him over her shoulder.

"You're a smart boy Kyosuke figure something out." She said her voice low. She slammed the door shut and took off running. For a while Kyosuke could hear the sound of her heels chomping into the tile of the hallway but soon it was gone. The only other sound he could hear was that insistent wailing that had become the bane of his existence. He tossed his book bag aside and ripped at the tie of his school uniform before crumpling to the floor in a heap.

The hot tears ran down his face as he beat into the floor and cursed his sister for everything that had gone wrong in his life recently. Ever since their parents had died Mitsuki had been distant from him. While their parents were alive they had been very close but their untimely demise had created a gap between them which only had become wider when Mitsuki became pregnant.

She had assured him the only reason why she had slept with the man who claimed to work for an agency was because he said she could and would become a movie star. He had told her at the time she was being stupid and would regret it so how was it that she could just shirk her responsibilities and he was now the one to regret it.

"What have I done to deserve all of this? I'm a good boy!" Kyosuke sobbed out wanting nothing more than his mother to walk through the door and gather him up in her arms. Remotely he knew it wasn't possible and the pain that constantly seemed to thud in his heart came at him full force. The only other sound other than the beating sound in his temples was that damned crying that had now become a full wail that sounded as if the baby were being murdered. Kyosuke let out a loud growl of irritation.

He stood quickly and tore into his bed room over to the small bassinet where his nephew lay.

"Shut up Mira!" He shouted down at the baby. "It's all about you isn't it? You! You! You! You've ruined everything! Everything!" Kyosuke's face turned bright red from shouting. For a moment the infant stopped recognizing him but soon wailed again when he realized that he wasn't being attended to. "Stop it!" Kyosuke covered his ears and closed his eyes tightly. "I hate you! I hate you!"

The loud knock on the door was what brought him out of his anguished state. Quickly he wiped his eyes on the back of his hand and impulsively gathered the baby up into his arms resting his head against his shoulder. He knew the person behind the door wasn't his sister since she would have used her key and figured out quickly it was because of the commotion that someone was probably checking on him.

He walked over to the door suppressing the urge to whimper as the idea of facing a person was downright frightening at the moment. He patted the baby on his back robotically as he reached the door to open it.

"Oh Kyosuke. Is everything alright?" The elderly woman asked. Kyosuke felt his mask come into place, the mask that he had learned to acquire upon the deaths of his parents. He had learned that it came in handy in many different situations and made sure to put it into place. He smiled warmly at the woman and nodded.

"Yes we're fine. Mira was just upset because I didn't get his bottle ready in time for him." He replied his voice once again taking on the older tone that he was just getting used to.

"I thought I heard shouting and where is your sister." The woman asked craning her neck slightly as if trying to see inside the apartment. Kyosuke blocked her view bringing Mira in her view who was still fussy but at least had stopped screaming. "Oh now look at that little darling. He's getting so big. You certainly are doing a wonderful job of helping to raise him Kyosuke."

Kyosuke glanced down at his nephew meeting his large violet eyes and couldn't help but smile at the sheer innocence in their depths. At the moment the baby only had eyes for him. A warmth spread across his chest that he hadn't felt in a long time. "Well then I'll just leave you alone so you can tend to the baby. If you need anything Kyosuke just let me know."

He hardly realized that the woman had walked away as he went into auto pilot and closed the door. He walked into the kitchen and held Mira out at arm's length to look at him better. The baby's legs dangled as he held him under his arms. The two stared at each other for a few minutes before Mira began to whimper softly. His small pink lips puckered into a pout as his eyes squinted and his small face turned red from frustration.

Kyosuke let out a sigh bringing the baby closer to him again. It was then that he felt how wet he was. The bottom part of his sleeper was thoroughly soaked and from the feel of it he had been like that for a while. Kyosuke felt his heart sink as he realized that the poor baby had been crying not to piss him off but because he genuinely needed his help. He went into his room and laid Mira down on the bed stripping him of his clothing and wiping him down with a wet wipe.

He frowned at how red and angry the rash was on the baby's inner thighs and knew that his sister probably hadn't changed him all day. He smeared the thick ointment onto the infant's legs, rear and privates before grabbing a dirty shirt off the floor and placing it underneath the baby.

"That should help you feel better Mira." Kyosuke said softly laying down next to the baby. He patted his nephew's stomach and let out a small laugh as the baby seized one of his fingers and began to chomp on it with his gums. He listened to Mira's coos and gurgles of delight over his new found toy and smiled widely. "Don't you worry Mira. The bad lady is gone now. It's just the two of us and uncle…no papa, will make sure to take good care of you from now on."


End file.
